Karma
by Rainbow.Ants
Summary: Everything that he did is now coming back to him in a way that he can't take it anymore.


**FORGIVE ME** for all those clichés and grammatical errors.

28 September 2011

**THE PLOTS AND THE CHARACTERS ARE NOT MINE.**

* * *

><p>I was so blinded in love before.<p>

Well, 2 years ago, I was married to a multibillionaire man named Natsume Hyuuga for 3 years. I married him because I love him. We've been dating since high school and got married when I was 19. He dated me not because he loves me but because he needs me. He needs me because I have everything he wanted-a status symbol. He knew that when he marries me, the only heir of the _Sakura's_, he would be the most powerful man in the world. He would be invincible.

But despite all these selfishness, I still continued on loving him even though I knew how much a cold, power-driven man like him would never return my love. I didn't care about all those things because for me, just being with him was enough to bring joy in me.

My friends kept on telling me that my husband is hooking up another woman but I didn't listen to them.

But a part of me is saying that he is really cheating behind my back, but I tried to be ignorant.

Every time he went home, he would just sleep and eat. I told myself that he was just tired from work and that I didn't want to stress him out. Well, I was being stupid at that time because I kept on telling that to myself.

In our three years of marriage, all I got from him was his coldness and indifference. We would act like a perfect couple in front of the public but I just knew it was all a façade.

He never loved me.

But when my best friend, Hotaru showed me a picture of him kissing another woman, I decided that everything has to end. I went to our house and saw a naked woman lying next to him in our own bed. It was as though all my good senses came back to my head the moment I saw those things.

I stood frozen as I looked at the scene before me. I didn't know what I should do and it didn't occur to me immediately that tears were already streaming down my face. And in that instance, I learned that half of my life; I've been a complete idiot. I ran away and went to *_my brother_, Tsubasa's house and told him everything. Then, the next day, Tsubasa told me that he already sent him the Divorce papers which gladly, he didn't refused to sign. And that same day, I boarded the plane and left all those horrible memories behind.

XXXXXXX

Two years had passed since that happened and I learned to move on in just a month. Thanks to my childhood friend, _Rai Masami_. He helped me realize what kind of person I was in those years. He told me that I was the stupid person who has been living like a machine and knows nothing of herself, and that I was the person who is blindly in love with a greedy monster.

And now, that I've moved on, I want to at least prove something for myself.

I promised myself that I will never again give everything to the man who won't deserve it.

Yeah, Two years had passed.

Two years since I got away from the hell hole.

In a span of Two years, I learned how to handle our companies which I can proudly say that I've been handling it well but with the help of my brother, Tsubasa. I heard that the *Yukihara Corp_. _is on the top of the list in the business world followed by_ The Gadgets _by the Imai's, _Hyuuga _by the Hyuuga's_, The Fashion House _owned by the Nogi's and the list goes on... I was actually surprised when Tsubasa told me these rankings.

I mean me? Outrunning _the Hotaru Imai_? Well, that's new.

Great thanks to her business, because without it, I wouldn't be able to contact my friends from Japan and her company also helped a lot in our company by providing a lot of High-tech materials. She's cool. Really.

As for Hyuuga…well, I don't know much about him now. I last saw him once when I attend a charity event last September. I don't know if he also saw me but I couldn't care less. But there have been some rumors that he's dating the daughter of the owner of the Alice Academy. Figures. I should have known since he's into some rich girls. I pity the girl though; maybe he also fell in love with Hyuuga while Hyuuga only fell in love with her status. I don't know. I'm not sure. I just hoped that that girl is a whore so that if ever Hyuuga dumped him, she won't get hurt.

Hey! I also care for the world, you know? If she gets hurt, Emos will only multiply. Not that I'm against them, It's just that- It's kinda stupid, slicing their wrists, wearing blacks from head to toe plus those thick eyeliner.

While Ruka on the other hand, is still a friend to me. Even though he's the best friend of my ex-husband, we still get along. What can I say? His mother always calls me just to wear her designs. I really like them even though sometimes it really feels awkward every time I'm stuck with his mother because sometimes her mother would open up a topic about marrying her son, Ruka which can't be possible. His best friend is my ex-husband, and I only treat Ruka as my brother. They also treat me like I'm a part of their family, too. Hate to admit it, but back before Natsume asked my hand on marriage, Ruka admitted his love to me. But now, that it's over, Ruka and I had a long talk about this matter and I'm glad that Ruka accepted it. I'm also glad that Ruka won't mention Natsume every time that I'm around.

After all those things that I experienced after marriage, I learned a lot and realize a lot of things. I know that I'm being redundant but who cares? At first, I wanted to take revenge on Natsume but he's not worth it. And I'm already happy with my life.

So, I'll just grab my favorite oh-so-yummy Howalon and seat back and relax. I'll just let Karma do the job.

* * *

><p>*<em>My brother<em>- According to the story, Mikan is the only Sakura heir, right? Well, this brother of hers is her step-brother. For Mikan, it is rude to call him step-brother even though he is really her step-brother. Same goes to her friends. She doesn't want to call Hotaru her _best friend_. She doesn't rank people especially her friends, according to how-you-rank-them. For her, all her friends are true, real and the best. LOL.

*_ Yukihara Corp- _Well, Mikan is a Sakura and she's also a Yukihira. Tsubasa is an Andou but he's also a Yukihira. So, their father is the same.

So yeah, I want Mikan to move on in just a month. Why? Because I, too, _hate_ Natsume but _only_ in this story. Don't worry. I'm going to have a revenge on him. _Soon. LOL,Joke. _I let Mikan move on in just a month because I want her to realize in a jiffy how stupid she was, which will be of great help in the next chapters. :D

–So, grab your cookies and let's watch Natsume get killed by Karma-

Follow me in Twitter **YmnNaz**

_What's on your mind?_

_V_


End file.
